


【幼王咕哒】御主私有计划

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222





	【幼王咕哒】御主私有计划

>>>恶趣味较多，下流工口瞎眼调教OOC什么都有，3P玩具车慎入mua

随着作为便装的连衣裙被撩到胸口，纯白色蕾丝小吊带完全落入少年眼中，与少女年纪不符的胸部鼓鼓囊囊，怎么看都带着一种反差的色情。幼吉尔轻笑出声，并不费力的扯下它，多出一件衣裳不在意料之外，可没想到纯情朴素的连乳罩都算不上，甚至可以说保守的过了头。完全失去衬托的圆润有着美好的半弧，手指嵌进雪白的乳肉中将奶子恶意揉到变形，凸出的粉色乳尖被撩拨的越发挺立。

“软绵绵的胸部摸起来真的好棒哦，刚刚一手掌握的大小也让人中意……试试只贴上乳贴好了，下半身也贴上胶带，立香姐姐的身材不要浪费了嘛。”

幼王托起御主的脸，少女蛰伏在金色眼瞳里的情欲化作浓稠的蜜，双唇相接时便肆意流淌起来。从双峰断续传来酥麻的快感引得小腹一阵痉挛，藤丸立香不由自主的向后仰去，小穴里加剧的收缩让侵略的手指更加放肆。背后的亚历山大擒住纤细的手腕，过于美丽的东西总让人产生强烈的破坏欲，两句年轻的肉体紧贴着互相支撑，少女嫩滑的肌肤对现在的他来说是一种莫大的诱惑。“立香姐真色，不穿礼装时打扮成这样，又很方便做，难道是每天都湿乎乎的暗示我们把你压在身下肏到失禁吗？”

“不、不是……唔……那里不、不要、嗯啊♥”为什么自己会发出这种可耻的声音！耳边吹来的热气洋洋的搔在雪白的脖颈上，藤丸立香想要避开却无能为力，对了、今天的令咒还……

“做爱的时候要专心哦~立·香·姐·姐~” 搂上御主的脖子，幼吉尔反复蹂躏过唇瓣后愈发加深了这个吻，舌头毫不费力的闯入喘息着的嘴后缠上另一条软肉，摩挲着传递自己的味道意图进行更多侵略行为，香甜的津液来回交换，吞咽不及的部分顺着口角流到胸部和奶尖。藤丸立香绷直了背，被处在幼年期的从者们玩弄产生了一种异样的快感，上下两张小嘴全都湿乎乎的贪欢着，脑袋处于眩晕中一片空白，除了“好舒服♥”以外什么都难以思考。

还想要更多吗？她也不知道。少年纤细的手指在肉穴里浅浅刺探了几次，随即换成两根做着扩张，进进出出将淫水弄的大腿根和臀瓣上都是。亚历山大嬉笑着把透明的蜜汁抹在少女的奶尖，温热的粘液触及敏感的皮肤把色情的意味晕染的更浓。藤丸立香又像挣扎又像祈求的扭动让他越发嗜虐，于是红发少年甚是好心的松开禁锢，一边把空出来的手按在小腹上，一边继续探寻和抠挖敏感点。“啊真是——不要咬的那么紧嘛~”色女立香姐姐别有一番风味。因为和吉尔君约定好无论如何也不能让master产生不快的感觉，所以不能逼迫她讲出什么淫声浪语，现在想想简直就是作茧自缚嘛！难道这世界上还有比被自己肏到失神而哭泣的女孩子更可爱的生物吗？

报复性的加快了在蜜穴里搅动的速度，从子宫上方延伸至甬道的压力推挤着内壁向下，肉粒贴合着指腹的动作被反复刮擦，尚且生涩的御主被不熟悉的酥麻感迷惑住，葱白纤细的手指卷曲起来，寻找并不存在的着力点。象征性合拢的双腿已经彻底分开，抵着少女香肩的下巴用力擦过，施加力道后留下大片的红印让亚历山大更加确信一件事——藤丸立香，不是应该是master，亦不应该是姐姐，而必须是自己的所有物。

“呐，吉尔君，立香酱开心吗？”看不到御主表情的红发少年故意问道。

“没关系哟，绝对绝对会让立香姐姐获得幸福的哟~”

就算是到了不得不回话的时候，幼吉尔也没有让藤丸立香开口的打算。柔嫩的舌头最后一次游走在内壁，上颚的粘膜甚至骨骼的形状都被仔细描绘，这个吻实在温柔又体贴，少年在退出时还好心的用舌尖清理了口唇四周的唾液。这世上不止有成年的王想要和她肌肤相亲，激烈的交合着经过一个又一个黎明，保持着孩童身材的金发正太眯起眼睛，“主菜就要端上来咯？”

御主失神的双眼难以聚焦，又或者她刻意在回避重回理性。任谁也不会想到有朝一日会被当做弟弟、当做未来的君王的从者这样欺辱吧？

一面撸动着肉棒让腺液匀布在柱身，一面用手指填充着口腔模仿着抽插的动作，幼吉尔只是示威性的往前凑了凑，无法闭合嘴巴的藤丸立香拼命摇着头，不知道是恐惧还是欢愉的泪水立刻填满眼眶。“吉尔、我……不行、绝对不行的……要泄了、呜……咿呀♥”湿漉漉的小穴又一次流下大量淫水，色欲的味道整个房间都闻得到。少女痉挛着向后瘫软在红发少年的怀里，后者讨好似的舔着她的耳垂，从私密处抽出的两根晶亮的手指带着浅浅血丝。

“抱歉……稍微玩过火了……”

按计划不应该这么快就拿走初次的啊！幼吉尔看着共犯讪笑着把血丝和黏液弄的满手都是，酸涩的感觉突然翻涌起来，真是的、真是的，不知道什么时候就开始在意了，藤丸立香，藤丸立香，难道被魅惑的是自己吗？“魔力的味道真的很浓啊”，事到如今也只能这样说着——尽管最初也是他大方的提出不在意谁先开发御主的。

刚刚被扩张好的小穴一开一合的收缩着，橙发的少女只顾闭着眼喘气休息一会儿，被汗水打湿的头发无力的贴合在颈部，从后背传来的温度让她产生一种幻觉，一种她只是睡在温暖的被炉里的虚假的幸福。明明不想发生这样的事情，为何当亲手养大的小兽伸出獠牙时，自己连抵抗都没有就近乎沉沦了呢？从宫颈里淌下的蜜汁还紧紧的锁在入口周围，两片唇肉在之前激烈的搓揉中肿大通红，少女浑身上下都透着成熟浆果的粉色，垂涎欲滴。

她顺从的按照少年们的指示像条狗一样趴着，不再思考时她可以把责任全部甩给他们。在后面抵着肉唇的阳具“咕啾咕啾”在阴唇上滑来滑去，浸满淫水的性器贴合着又迅速分开，亚历山大似乎很喜欢这种插入前的预备。一直好好锻炼着的浑圆臀部形状完美，他忍不住揉捏起来，私密处也随着动作被拉开一些，隐约能看到浅粉色的穴肉。“立香，是怎么看待我们的呢？”

含着另一具肉棒的御主无法回答。从口中吐出的呜咽是为了抵抗插入喉咙的异物，以为遇到了食物的腺体分泌出的液体被用来润滑，舌头在抽插中调整角度，本来是为了寻求一个可以安放的角落，结果却非常顺利的拨开包皮，直接舔上前端的敏感点。肥厚的软肉直在口腔内胀大一圈，温暖水润的腔室以及犬齿轻轻的摩擦让幼吉尔低呼起来，“真是了不得的淫荡呢，立香姐姐。”从下身传来的快感扩散至全身，少年满足的揉着御主橙色的头发，给予奖励的挑弄着奶尖。粉色的乳头变得比之前更敏感更硬，与此同时小穴里酸麻酥软的感觉越发明显。

幼王同盟不存在什么竞争关系。抵在穴口的肉棒蹭过大腿根，蜜液太多也是一种烦恼，滑溜溜的费了点工夫才恰恰压迫在小孔上。到底是处子的甬道，就算数分钟前被恶劣的玩弄过，紧绷的内壁依然完美的箍住阳物。

“亚历山大……太深了……亚历山大……”当空虚的小穴终于被填满，御主抵着口中的肉棒低声哭泣起来。肉棒比手指更轻易的捅到深处，龟头也能十分周到的招呼好肉壁上每一个敏感点，加上淫水的润滑，这场进攻一次比一次猛烈。缓缓肏干她的少年按着她的肚皮，肉棒进出时带着搅出白沫的水，穴肉也随着大开大合被狠狠蹂躏着。

腹部实在太过火热，因此藤丸立香拼命想要把那只手从身上甩掉。她承认肉欲交融是如此美妙，体内的那根逐步撞击着花心，快要软化的宫口不再感觉疼痛，亲吻着肉棒把又麻又痒的感觉在神经之间传递。口中的阳具同样被照顾的很好，铃口一直被软舌扫来扫去——尽管没什么技巧，但是对于两边都是初尝性事的肉体来说已经足够刺激。不停分泌的腺液混合着唾液从口角滴落，御主下意识想挽回羞人的场面，没能吮吸到液体的动作把肉棒引向深处，凉飕飕的气流让敏感的顶部产生了反差的快感。“唔，立香姐姐真的超棒呢！”

与单方面夸奖御主，幼吉尔似乎更希望少女做出符合自己预期的、如同小兽寻找母亲怀抱之类的举动。从嘴中抽出肉棒，他与亚历山大交换了眼神，红发少年也同时从小穴里退出来。温柔的抽插总是无限期将高潮延缓，藤丸立香茫然的抬起头，她以为至少……至少会射给她。

是的，很羞耻。从被脱掉衣服开始到现在，从看上去是纯洁少女堕落成想要舒服的淫娃，她觉得自己没有做什么让两位从者不快的事情。被吊着胃口得不到满足，穴肉摩擦着却没有肉棒来安慰一下，御主无力的试探两人，“吉尔……亚历山大……？”

大约之前口交时刺激到了嗓子，烟一样沙哑娇软的声音从藤丸立香的口中发出。两位幼王只是看着她笑，但是不答话。

“……不做了吗？”

“至少要得到master的同意吧？”从宝物库取来不明的瓶子，金发的正太天真无害的说着，好像是在邀请御主参加一次晚宴。将冰凉的液体从股间倒下，两穴同时收缩着。幼吉尔把溢出的花蜜和媚药在指间抹开后重新塞回小穴，“master，可以吗？”

肉壁绞紧了手指，少年太过单薄以至于一截指骨完全不能满足被撑大的胃口。媚药似乎顺着甬道蜿向深处，强烈的灼烧感炸裂开来，穴肉夹紧了作为抵抗，奈何加剧的摩擦只是把少女推向更深的欲海。“可以……求你……”她不愿直视少年们的眼睛，殊不知对方只是想一饱眼福那张布满情欲的脸。

“求谁？”红发的少年一边问一边抚摸着御主手臂下的嫩肉。

“亚历山大……还有、还有幼吉尔……”

“幼吉尔哦？难道是在期待着成长的我吗？”那样说着的王已经粗暴的插入后穴，强烈的包容感有着与口交不一样的美妙。抬起御主的一条腿，幼吉尔咬上她的脖颈，血腥味是如此甜美可爱，“看，不停收缩着的小穴……噗啾噗啾的想要被插入的小穴……再说一次是想要被谁干呢？”

亚历山大饶有兴趣的再次把手指探入穴肉中，后面来自吉尔的律动很清晰的传过来。于是他放弃了抽送，两指在穴内旋转半圈后静止不动，待御主喘着气快要回神时再重复之前的动作。“为什么尼禄姐姐就可以获得‘darling’作为专属称呼呢？为什么我们就不行呢？因为我们是男孩子嘛？”

“不……啊哈……会坏掉的……”看起来完全被支配的少女不会再回答他的问话。从没有真正满意过御主的反应，亚历山大这次狠狠将阳具一插到底，他只是不想让藤丸立香把他当成“伊斯坎达尔”的替代品而已。如果少女的眼光永远追随成熟的王，那他们就永远没有机会了。一面把他们当成弟弟一样宠爱，甚至满足了许多任性的要求，一面又不设防，大大咧咧的当他们面夸奖着未来的自己……

只能被撩却不能干的master难道不应该予以惩罚吗？没用的，现在是不会心软的！

两边的抽插很快协调起来，不管是前面还是后面总有硬物摩擦着肉壁，一刻都没有空虚的时候。这种充实感逐渐剥夺了藤丸立香的思考，身体被充分占有的感觉、或者说想要被充分占有的感觉是如此强烈——真奇妙，她可以是所有人，唯独不是藤丸立香。“藤丸立香”可是幼王们的所有物、被打上印记后狠狠宠爱的私有物啊。

总是被欺负的很惨的master真是太符合他的胃口了。幼吉尔加快了推送和挤压，高潮也渐渐将近。肠壁蠕动的更快，又紧又软又热，死死咬着顶端不肯放，让他只想更多更多顶向深处。虽然不会怀疑作为幼年的自己性能力是不是会削弱，可是——只要一想到有这种比较的可能性就好生气！刚刚才提出这个假设的幼王又狠命往敏感点顶了顶。

“哎嘿嘿……要射了哟！”

“戳不到小穴的话是真的真的很难受哦……不能和立香姐每天都做吗？不行吗，不行吗，只是想和立香姐姐做好多好多舒服的事啊。”从颤抖的肉壁里退出来，两边的小穴都滴滴答答流下了白色的液体，大腿、臀瓣全都沾满了精液，红肿收缩的穴口因此更加色情。藤丸立香被亚历山大圈在怀里，幼吉尔从被后环上她的背——

“所以，请从被肏到怀孕开始努力吧，立香酱♥”  
\--


End file.
